


baby, it's the way that you smile

by dragon_rider



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Body Image, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_rider/pseuds/dragon_rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever the Sexiest Man Alive is doing with the likes of a slightly overweight Country singer, Blake doesn’t know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, it's the way that you smile

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt, "Insecure!Blake, who doesn't think he's attractive enough or good enough for someone like Adam. Adam does his best to reassure him that he is, ten times over."
> 
> I wrote it listening to this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nPAZCVlMPE). It helps the mood, I think.
> 
> Kind of an AU in which homophobia isn't a thing. Unbetaed.

Whatever the Sexiest Man Alive is doing with the likes of a slightly overweight Country singer, Blake doesn’t know.

Sure, he’s funny, but what else?

He doesn’t particularly feel like finding out, since that would mean opening Adam’s eyes to the utter ludicrousness of them together and getting dumped after only a month of sneaking in dates here and there, squeezing them between both of their tight schedules, isn’t something he looks forward to.

***

He does look forward to this; Adam running to him and hurling himself to his open arms after unceremoniously dropping his bags to the floor, showering with happy and keen tiny kisses across his face, through his stubble, despite of the audience in the airport around them.

There’ll be pictures on Twitter afterward, he knows it. And on Instagram and every other social network there is as well, and yet Blake doesn’t give a damn.

This is one of the only times that what they have doesn’t seem a whim anymore, seems something new but precious instead, something Adam misses when he’s away and something he revels in when he’s back.

Adam cranes his neck to receive a shy, little peck on the lips. He smiles up at Blake, oblivious of his internal debate with this dance they’ve started with each other that has no reason to be other than how wonderful and natural the tempo they mark together feels, and not even the little crinkles that have started to appear in the corners of his eyes can do nothing to lessen how striking he is.

His eyes are summer-green with hints of caramel and sunlight, his grin white and picture-perfect, his lips just the right thickness and rosy hue to be alluring but masculine. He’s breathtaking to the tip of his eyelashes and lately, the one person who’s been privy to all his virtue is one towering, mediocre-looking Blake Shelton.

That is not okay, he knows that, but he can’t help but make the most of it while it lasts.

He carries a couple of Adam’s suitcases and they walk to his truck, Adam chatting excitedly the whole time, telling him about the people he met and the meals he discovered that Blake absolutely needs to try.

Blake weaves an arm around his waist and looks straight ahead, ignoring every shiny surface that could show him his reflection and his own insufficiency and ruin this fragile, happy moment he’s lucky enough to share with Adam.

 _Count your blessings_ , he thinks, and takes Adam’s hand in his, finding a smile deep within him when Adam entwines his fingers with his and holds on to him like he wants him for everything he is and everything he’s not too.

***

Blake likes it better when they fall in bed together with the lights off but turning the sun out is impossible so he does his best not to pay attention to how the light accentuates every little and big flaw on his body, closing his eyes when he’s not focusing on making Adam feel good and trying not to flinch when Adam kisses the moles on his chest and noses his way up and down the unused muscles and fat in his middle.

He isn’t always successful in the latter.

Adam gives him a curious look. Even his eyebrows are pretty as they knit together in confusion at the obvious tension in his frame.

“What is it?” he asks.  
“Ticklish,” Blake lies.

Boy, does he need to find better excuses.

Adam grins wickedly and proceeds to tickle him within an inch of his life, tickles him mercilessly until he can’t breathe or see a thing with how hard he’s laughing at him.

“You are so silly,” Adam wheezes, still giggling, fingers wiping tears from his eyes, “Six feet—what? Five? And anyone can take you down with _tickles_. Oh, man.”

He tenses again, afraid he’s managed to disappoint Adam with yet another thing because he’s right, his height is a front of strength he doesn’t possess and it shames him but it’s true.

“Shhh,” Adam soothes him, kisses him soundly on the mouth ‘til Blake’s head spins and it’s hard to remember what he was upset about, “Your secret is safe with me, babe.”

***

“Favorite color?” the interviewer asks.  
“Blue,” Adam replies and he does this thing with his eyebrows, suggestive and playful, that has the audience of the live show in stitches and Blake blushing in his own living room back home, “My bae has the most stunning blue eyes, aren’t I lucky?”

The woman laughs and nods in agreement. Blake turns off the TV and frowns.

***

 When they hit the two months mark and are still going steady, he decides to start a diet.

He even goes to a nutritionist, who is kind enough to warn him about how hard it is to lose weight when you’re not exactly in your twenties anymore.

Still, Blake tries. He might not deserve Adam, but he’ll do his damnedest to give him his best.

His skin is the first thing that improves. It’s not so dry anymore despite the hours he spends outdoors when he’s in his ranch.

But it’s still too soon the next time he sees Adam for anything else to show any changes so he doesn’t even mention what he’s been doing and orders a salad and bottled water when they meet for lunch.

Adam stares at him in a way that’s almost comical.

“What the fuck is that?” he asks, bursts out laughing when Blake starts picking at the lettuce on his plate, “Are you a pod person? What did you do to my boyfriend?”  
Blake scowls but plays along. It’s better than admitting the truth, that’s for sure. “He was outdated and has been replaced,” he deadpans.  
Adam doesn’t let him get very far. “Seriously,” he says, suddenly grave, expression earnest and concerned as he reaches across the table and covers his hand in one of his, “Did something happen? You went to the doctor and your blood sugar was too high or something? What did I miss, Blake?”  
“Nothing,” Blake drawls, awkward, “I just wanted to be healthier, y’know.”  
“Your family okay?” he nods. Adam frowns but returns to his burger, chewing almost sheepishly, “Okay, good, that’s—huh,” he swallows, blinks his pretty eyes at him and takes a sip of his soda, “Just tell me next time so I can order something that isn’t tempting for you, okay? I want to help.”  
“I don’t think so,” Blake shakes his head, “You don’t need to lose weight.”  
“Neither do you,” Adam narrows his eyes at him, “Is that what this is about?”

 _Damn it_ , Blake thinks.

_Busted._

Adam waits until they’re back at his place, waits until his dogs greet both of them and scuttle to keep playing outside before taking his hand and sitting him on the couch.

He sits down on the coffee table, doesn’t let go of his hand and regards him with a look that has Blake squirming and desperately thinking about any excuse—lame or not—to escape the scrutiny.

“This isn’t about your diet, is it?” Adam asks at length, fingers tightening around Blake’s sweaty hand, “What’s going on, Blake? Please, talk to me.”

He doesn’t make a habit of lying to his partners, least of all when they confront him so directly about something, but it still takes a while for him to speak.

Adam’s thumb traces small circles on the back of his hand the whole time, the motion soothing and patient untying a knot inside his chest that he wasn’t even aware was there. He breathes in, breathes in deeply, and tells himself that if he loses Adam today he’ll get over it but he has to be honest now, he owes him that much.

He’s fallen in love before—not quite like this, not in such a tidal wave that razes everything he is and leaves him unsteady on his feet, but he has and he knows he can get up again.

“I just—“ he bites his lip, gaze fixed on their joined hands, “I feel like a giant lump, like an ugly, red zit you need to pop, get rid of. And I don’t—I don’t want you to do that. I want to be good enough for you, Adam, I really do.”

Adam’s breath stutters like something just broke inside of him. He is still for a moment and then he’s moving, leisurely and fluid, until his thighs straddle Blake’s and his palms cup his face, tilting it up gingerly so he can look him in the eye again.

“Blake, you’re gorgeous—“ he makes a face and tries to turn away but Adam is relentless and keeps him there, “No, listen to me, you _are_! You are gorgeous. I’ve kissed every inch of you, do you think I’d do that if I didn’t love you just as you are?”  
Blake blinks, stunned. “You love me?”

Adam blushes, takes his hands off him like he’s just been burned and almost ends up flat on his ass. Blake keeps him in his lap, hands gripping Adam’s bony hips.

This is the first time they’ve said something like that and the fact Adam didn’t even _notice_ what he was saying is very promising. They’re both awful at being serious, at behaving, so an accidental confession is as good as it’s gonna get for them, really, until one of them gets down on one knee and that’s not a thought he should be having so soon, not at all.

He ignores it, grinning like a madman, “You love me!”  
“A little, yeah,” Adam waves his excitement off, like that’s even possible, and tries to get back to the previous subject still red in the face, “Point is, you have nothing to be ashamed of and I’m going to get really mad at you if you starve yourself because you think I’d like that, like, what the fuck? I want you to be happy with me, not miserable! And that salad you ate with that shitty dressing?” he raises his eyebrows, nose wrinkling in distaste, “That’s misery in the making, baby.”

Blake chuckles, brings Adam closer to kiss a bit of the embarrassment away. Soon, he decides—when Adam least expects it—he’s going to tell him he loves him too. Although it doesn’t look like Adam needs to hear it, what with the smirk that keeps curling his lips and making him hard to kiss, like he’s so proud of himself for raising his spirit so high and fast he’s lightheaded with it.

“Up,” Adam pulls him to his feet, laughing when Blake tries to capture his lips again. He’s partly successful, gets to glide his lips on the corner of Adam’s mouth and suck a little before he’s hauled to the stairs, “I mean it, c’mon.”

Adam takes him to his bedroom. There’s a full body mirror in the door of his closet that Blake has always tried to steer clear from but it doesn’t look like he’ll have a choice this time.

He sighs, grimacing when Adam pushes him until he’s in front of it and doesn’t let him go, toned arms firmly clasped around his waist.

He stands on his tiptoes, chin tilted up to lean on his shoulder and look at his reflection.

“See that? That’s a smoking hot cowboy right there, looking at you with a dumb expression on his face, but let’s ignore that for the moment.”

Blake snorts, sees nothing but his big legs and big everything, clad in the same old jeans and button down than usual. The grey hairs in his stubble and hair don’t help, either.

“Look at those legs! Those could go on for days and I’ll tell you a secret,” he clings to his neck for a second, whispers, “I love long legs.”  
He gulps, self-conscious. “Adam, you really don’t have to—“  
“I’m not done,” Adam interrupts him and it’s only the worried frown on his face what stops Blake from bolting, “Just—just try to look at you, really look at you, without seeing every little thing you don’t like. You see chunky, I see tall and attractive. If you could smile for real right now, you’d see how lovely you are, trust me on this one, okay? And I love your salt and pepper hair, with those bits of ginger and brown there, so stop glaring at your hair like that.”

Adam keeps pointing out parts of him and saying he loves them, pinching him impishly and making him yelp whenever Blake is getting too gloomy but otherwise only talking, simply telling him everything he loves about what he sees which is pretty much everything and it leaves him speechless, so freaking grateful and thrilled he’s not half as bad as he thought he was and maybe—just maybe—he can keep Adam for as long as he lets him.

“You are enough for me, Blake Shelton,” Adam imprints on the skin of his neck, on his shoulders, everywhere he can reach, and then tugs him down to kiss him until there’s no air in the room they both haven’t breathed from each other, “You are more than enough, you are just what I need, got it?”

Blake feels silly, but in a good way. He kisses the frown off of Adam’s beautiful face and murmurs his assent and his thanks to Adam’s ear.

If he looks close enough—or, Hell, not even that, if he looks with enough attention he can see everything Adam sees in him shining bright in his eyes along with a sort of warm and unrepentant love that’s just what he needs too.

However he got this lucky, he’s not going to question it anymore.


End file.
